1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a controlling circuit for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic elements, such as central processing units, generate a lot of heat when operating; hence, a fan may be used to dissipate the heat. A control chip, such as a south bridge chip, together with a temperature sensor, may be used to control the speed of a fan to regulate the temperature of an electronic element. However, if the control chip malfunctions, the speed of the fan may not be able to dissipate the heat adequately, which may result in damage to the electronic elements. Also, the fan may continuously run at maximum speed and thereby wasting energy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.